Emma Kim
Emma Kim is a seventeen-year old Greek Demigod, the daughter of Aphrodite and Jamie Kim. She is one of Luke's main characters and is currently one of the counselors of Aphrodite's cabin. Kim currently resides in Camp Half-Blood during the summer and lives in Miami, Florida, with her father during the rest of the year. She is currently in a relationship with fellow Camp Half-Blood member Alex Dawson. History: Early Life: Emma Diana Kim was born on July 22, 2002, to Aphrodite and Jamie Kim. Her father experienced severe depression when Emma was but a toddler, and spending most of his days crying in his bedroom. Due to the fact that her father paid little attention to his young daughter, Emma had to mature fast, being able to make her own food, clean their house, and the rest of the behavior required for a parent rather than a 6 year old girl. She spent most of her time taking care of her father, but when school came around, life became slightly more difficult. School was incredibly difficult for her. Despite being fairly intelligent, Emma found reading the most painful thing to succeed in, and often described how the words would "move across the page" or even sometimes "swim". Additionally, her restless ability, later identified to be ADHD, caused many of her teachers to simply describe her as "a disruption to class", despite the fact that she rarely spoke. She jumped around schools significantly, though was never outwardly expelled from any one of them. Her father, sending her to special schools and tutor help to "cure" her dyslexia, never understood that Emma was a very unusual child. Never understood how his daughter was a demigod. Camp Half-Blood: Emma Kim arrived at Camp Half-Blood when she was ten years old. She was confused and surprised, but arrived there due to a teacher who "recommended she attend a certain summer camp". Emma felt surprised but managed to fit in surprisingly well. Despite the fact that she felt incredibly nervous and uncomfortable originally, she Personality: Emma is a nervous, reserved, quiet student who doesn't know what she wants from life. She doesn't know where she falls on the good to bad spectrum, for she often feels such burning, white-hot anger to her mother, who made her life such a painful experience, someone who made her life something she had to endure rather than enjoy. When considering her cleverness alone, Emma is an intelligent girl who commonly thinks logically and thrives under pressure, though her teammates may snap. She commonly gets on the good side of most teachers and Olympians in general, for she behaves respectably and tries her best to behave kindly towards them. Nevertheless, she feels as though she has been on the receiving end of plenty of the Olympians' actions and feels a similar anger to Luke on how the gods should behave. She often feels as though she is too reserved and quiet and thinks too many times over before she speaks. Emma always feels as though she has something to prove. From her looks to her striving up to meet some title other than 'Daughter of Aphrodite', Emma can't exactly let anyone make assumptions about her. This influences her general mood, causing her to be snappish and standoffish to those she doesn't know, despite the fact that her intentions aren't bad, nor good, just somewhere in between. She constantly wishes she was normal rather than someone who requires instant reflexes and fighting skills in order to survive, but despite it all, she still enjoys some of the few perks of being a demigod. Fatal Flaw: Emma Kim does not know how to trust people. From a young age, her father neglected her and her mother was never around, having abandoned her before she could even walk, so she experienced abandonment issues from the moment she was three years old. Though there are plenty of people who wish to get closer to her, those such as her friends and even Hades' son Alex Dawson, who she eventually becomes closer with, Emma feels difficulty in trusting those around her. It becomes even more serious when life-threatening situations arise and she doesn't know who to trust or how to do so, despite the seriousness of the moment. Though her friends forgive easily, they try their best to change this issue, but it becomes harder and harder ... for Emma just doesn't know how. Appearance: Emma has been described as pretty for her age, but her appearance was not anything that ever seemed to matter to her. Her hair, short, straight and jet-black, is often frizzy and disheveled, wild and free, sometimes even described as "unpresentable" by children of Aphrodite. Her eyes, though narrow and tilted like her father, are a deep hazel color. This feature is what makes most look twice at Emma when she walks past, her fairly large, tilted, and bright eyes that are often weighed down with fatigue or several burdens. She rarely smiles, but when she does, it certainly counts for something, her dimples shining through and eyes bright and interesting. She is thin and is known to wear oversized sweatshirts, which accentuate her lack of fat even more. Emma owns delicate features and is shorter than most, standing at 5 feet tall. Abilities: 'General Abilities:' Being a demigod daughter of Aphrodite, Emma is more powerful than the average human, yet a few of these may be classified as flaws for the normal human. These abilities include: *'ADHD': Similarly to all demigods, Emma Kim has ADHD, preventing her from focusing in class but allowing her to have faster reflexes and battle skills than the average human. *'Dyslexia': Emma's brain is naturally inclined to reading Ancient Greek, so she struggles with reading English words, describing how they move across the page and "swim". *'Behavior Under Pressure': Emma thrives under pressure in comparison to her classmates. Due to the fact that she had to fend for herself most of her life, she must be able to succeed and gather her wits when acting under pressure. *'Resourcefulness': Emma is incredibly resourceful. She has been known to examine her surroundings and is able to use simple materials to the best of her ability. *'Intelligence': Emma, despite all of her incessant stress and near PTSD, is surprisingly clever for her age. She isn't very logical, but thinks cleverly and outside the box most of the time. Though she is insecure of what others might think of her ideas, she has surprisingly innovative ones. Relationships: 'Love Interests: ' Alex Dawson: Alex Dawson is the person who makes Emma's mind spin the most, the person she thinks about most often. When he first arrived at Camp Half-Blood when she was fifteen, she was fairly intrigued by him. He wasn't like the rest, who walked in with a swagger, for he was fairly quiet and didn't particularly seem to want to interact with the other camp members. Nevertheless, she kept her distance, as she usually did, but once a certain quest arose, found herself working as a team with Jamila Tiwari, Alex Dawson, and Evan Shaw. Eventually, she became closer with Alex after her original reservations about him, but still viewed him as a friend nevertheless. Despite his laid-back demeanor, she still believed there was a little more to him than he really let on. The two grew even closer as time passed and both had shared experiences of life-threatening situations. When Emma saved his life, Alex realized how much he truly loved Emma, and one day managed to gather up the courage to ask her on a date, despite her unpredictability. She accepted. As time passed, Emma and Alex's relationship grew stronger and they realized how much they loved one another, considering the possibility of a future together despite the circumstances surrounding their life. Category:Original Character Category:Greek Demigod